Niebieski
by Gluciarafull
Summary: Elficki strażnik otrzymuje niecodzienną propozycję od kobiety podejrzanej o bycie szpiegiem.


Chłopak popił łyk kawy przeglądając jakieś papiery. Lubił swoją pracę, choć czasem zarządzanie jego szefa doprowadzało go do szału. Niby był w wydziale, który ściga przestępców, ale większość czasu siedział w stolicy i pilnował miasta. A były też takie momenty, jak teraz, że szanowny pan przełożony kazał mu siedzieć na komisariacie. Westchnął ciężko ubolewając nad głupotą kierownika.

Mimo wszystko, od kilku lat całkiem dobrze mu się żyło w ten sposób. Praca, mimo iż często banalna, była całkiem przyjemna i dobrze płatna. Żył sam i zarabiał tylko na siebie, ale mógł się pochwalić wypłatą godną kilku zadań dla poszukiwacza przygód. Tak, to chyba powód, dla którego wciąż stąd nie odszedł.

-Elrioril, słyszałeś o tym, co się stało w Exodarze? - spytał się go Fylad, zabierając od chłopaka kubek i samemu spijając łyk napoju.

-Ta, coś obiło mi się o uszy – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą. Wiedział, jak wygląda ogólny zarys sytuacji, ale nie wdawał się w szczegóły; nie interesowało go to.

-Masakra, nie? – naciskał dalej długowłosy – I tak zostawić dziewczynę? Bez serca są w tej Hordzie, bez serca. – Westchnął teatralnie.

Elrioril zaczął go najzwyczajniej na świecie ignorować. Założył nogi na biurko i znów, godząc się z utratą kawy, siegnął po jakieś papiery, które zaczął przeglądać i wypełniać. Jeszcze troszkę i będzie można siedzieć i nic nie robić. Aż do wieczora. A wraz z księżycem nadejdzie koniec jego zmiany. Czyli moment, w którym będzie mógł wrócić do domu i ponudzić się w spokoju. Nie, żeby nie lubił chłopaka – wręcz przeciwnie; był jego przyjacielem. Ale nawet przyjaciel, kiedy gada ci nad głową przez osiem godzin może zmęczyć.

Wreszcie skończył. Męczył się z dokumentami od dwóch godzin, a teraz nareszcie czas wolny. Wstał i podszedł w stronę zakątka kuchennego, w którym stał specjalny palnik napędzany magicznym ogniem i zawiesił na nim pełny czajnik z wodą.

-Jak robisz kawy, to mi też! – usłyszał zawołanie zza ściany.

-To se zrób! – odkrzyknął. Mimo tego, już po chwili znalazł się w mini lobby dla pracowników z dwoma kubkami.

-To co sądzisz o tym Exodarze? – ponownie spytał Fylad.

-Że dla Hordy liczy się każda ziemia i desperacko zaatakowali Exodar – odezwał się cicho. W jego głosie można było dostrzec rezygnację.

-Nie o tym mówię – zaprzeczył energicznie długowłosy. – Chodzi o dziewczynę. Ta to musiała dużo przeżyć.

- Więc mogła by się tymi przeżyciami podzielić z policją – skomentował biorąc łyczek wciąż gorącej kawy.

-A widziałeś jaka ładna? Taką to by tylko… - westchnął z rozmarzeniem chłopak z niemal białą czupryną, najwyraźniej ignorując uwagę przyjaciela.

-I tak nie poruchasz – wymruczał z politowaniem Elrioril.

-A założysz się? – odparsknął z nieskrywaną irytacją.

-Naprawdę jesteś tak zdesperowany, by startować do kapłanki? – spojrzał na Fylada jak na debila - I to do takiej, która jest w szoku po zabiciu wszystkich jej bliskich?

- Przynajmniej mi się zdarza zaliczyć, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie… - burknął.

Przynajmniej ja nie zniżam się do chodzenia do pań na jedną noc – odciął się w myślach. Fakt, nie był w związku od ładnych kilku miesięcy. Ale z wyboru. Kobiety uważały go za niezwykle atrakcyjnego mężczyznę – krótkie, w przeciwieństwie do większości elfów, włosy, brak zarostu, przystojna twarz i umięśnione, ale nie za bardzo, ciało. Niestety myślały w ten sposób tylko przedstawicielki innych ras, a elfki wolały tradycyjną urodę. A to, że uważał znaczną część zainteresowanych nim za przysłowiowe pasztety to inna sprawa. Ale nawet kiedy znalazła się ładna ludzka kobieta proponująca mu „wizytę u niej", odmawiał. Nie chciał jednorazowego seksu.

-Wracając do tej dziewczyny… - zaczął po niezręcznej chwili ciszy – To chodzi o tą co uciekła z Exodaru, tak?

-I kto tu jest debilem… - stęknął chłopak z białą czupryną – Jak napadli na Exodar, nie? To zaczęło się tak, że do miasta przenikli szpiedzy Hordy, ale o tym już wiesz; i jak ta grupa pokonała całe miasto – z notabene najwyraźniej nienajlepszymi strażnikami – to w rogu tej głównej Sali cały czas siedziała kapłanka draenei. Ale od samego początku musieli ją oszczędzać, bo by nie przeżyła. Więc kiedy zostały niedobitki, ktoś powiedział jej, że ma uciekać i uciekła.

Po zakończeniu opowiadania, krótkowłosy zamyślił się. Tak, tym bardziej powinna podzielić się tymi przeżyciami z policją. A co jeśli teraz zaatakują Darnassus? Tak, właśnie ono powinno być w drugiej kolejności.

-O, patrz,księżyc– zauważył Fylad uśmiechając się – Koniec zmiany.

Chłopak wstał z kanapy. Jeszcze trochę i będzie wolny od słowotoków i ciągłego gadania nad uchem. Jeszcze tylko chwila…

-Chodź na piwo. – Usłyszał propozycję. Nie, nie mógł tak tego nazwać. To było bardziej stwierdzenie, może podchodziło pod rozkaz.

Pieprzony pijak – przeklął w myślach. W ten sposób porzucił plany na najbliższe kilka godzin.


End file.
